Circuits are known for generating a match signal when two multibit signals are compared and found to match at each location. In the event of a mismatch at any bit location circuitry is operated to change an output match signal to an output mismatch signal.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the speed of operation of digital signal comparison circuitry so that in the event of a mismatch a signal level change is more quickly generated.